Altered
by MrNinjaBallz
Summary: Derek, a normal boy until his fifth birthday when all that changes. He holds a grudge against the Transformers and only one person can help him. A Transformer turned human. Please read and review!
1. CH 1 Root of Alteration

Hello my name is , (The name was given by my bestest friend who is writing this authors note ^_^ AKA I am HisanKanpeki). This is a new story me and have decided to write. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do ^-^

"Stay in the yard, Derek. We'd like to keep an eye on you, honey." A young crouching mother said softly to a young boy while holding his hands. The boy smiled up at his mother, then turned his smiling face to his father. The mother stood, and as his father pulled her close she let the boys hands go.

His father said, "Well go on, scooter. Go play with that new car!"

The boy then waved and ran off into the yard, having no objection with his father's request. The young boy had waited for almost a week, since he first saw the little remote-controlled car, for this day. His fifth birthday. The small boy picked up the small control for the large, off-road RC vehicle and proceeded to drive it around the yard. His parents looked on in love and pride at their greatest achievement in all their average life, their son Derek.

The small family was definitely average. They had average jobs, an average house, lived in an average neighborhood, and owned an average TV. A TV that showed almost daily televised fights between giant, aggressive, futuristic robots taking place all over the world. They never told their son about it all because they believed he would never understand. They also naively believed that they and their son would never have to worry about it all.

But, they were an average family in one other regard. They couldn't foresee that would very soon have to worry about it all. That one of those very same robots was racing toward their small home, intent on escaping another robot chasing it. They in truth would never even know...The young boy, Derek, had taken the RC car to the corner of the yard, and he never saw it coming either.

Not far above the small family's home, and just outside the limits of the small town they lived in, there was a small blue jet engaged in evasive maneuvers as another jet, ridiculously painted dark purple and pink, tried its very best to shoot the small blue jet down. Not with mere rockets either. An endless barrage of heat-seeking missiles was chasing the poor, unlucky, small blue jet.

The blue jet suddenly did something jets dont do. The little blue jet expanded along lines in the plates, rearranged those plates, and transformed into a humanoid robot. A robot from the news. A Transformer. It caught great wind resistance, shot past the rocket, and slammed into the purple jet. The purple jet also transformed, but grabbed the blue robot and started falling. Above was an armada of heat-seeking missiles, still following their prey. Below was a small neighborhood and a small, naive family.

The jet-robots exchanged punches, and if they could be heard one could almost swear he heard them arguing over something. But no one within earshot ever did. The two robots crashed down through the roof of the house, meriting a scream from Derek's mother, but that was the last noise she ever made.

The two robots rolled away from the rubble of the house and away from the small family just as the barrage of missiles attempted to pull up. They never did. A dozen missiles crashed into the average family's house, destroying it and the nearby houses as well as well as the owners of those houses.

Derek was blasted clear across the road, but, as if by an act of god, landed in a deep pool. The blast had disoriented him, but otherwise he was okay. He surfaced and looked toward where is home once stood.

"Mommy?" He asked. He then cried out, naively believing she would hear. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?"

The blue Transformer looked back as he jumped, retransformed and flew off, but that was all. The purple and pink one never even looked. Derek clambered out of the pool, and ran back across the street. Pieces of burning rubble littered the ground around the old foundations of the once small home.

"Mommy? Mommy, where are you? Are you ok?" He saw his loving mother's hand under pieces of wood from the deck. He ran over and pulled, pulling her free from some of the rubble. He head was bleeding profusely, and he body was badly burned. Derek saw his dad further in the rubble and he was in worse shape. Derek wasn't even sure it was his dad because of the burning. Derek wasn't a mature boy, but he was a smart one. He knew what this meant.

"No, mommy no! Wake up! Don't die mommy! Mommy no! Daddy please! Get up! Help mommy! She needs you! Daddy! Mommy!" Derek started sobbing as the neighbors finally started coming out to see what had happened. Derek put his head down on his mom's already slightly cold stomach and one neighbor picked Derek up and carried him away while he sobbed. His birthday was supposed to have been a happy day...

Derek, now fifteen, awakened from his dream. The same dream he had seen almost every day for ten straight years. The day those careless robots had taken his everything from him. Derek sat up, already fully dressed, rubbed his eyes, and prepared for his day.

He had been living with his uncle and aunt, Carl and Sarah Summers, since the incident that he relives every night. Carl ran a junkyard, and didn't much care for Derek personally. Dereks room was actually a storage shed beside the office at the front gate of the junkyard.

Carl didn't even care if Derek went to school or not, but Derek usually did anyway. He was actually going to go today, the first day of ninth grade. If for nothing else than to learn about wiring, mechanics, and robots. For the past three years, Derek had secretly been building something that would let him fight on equal ground with the Transformers and get his revenge. A robot suit.

There was also one other secret Derek had.

"On." Derek touched the wall, nowhere near the switch, and the overhead light flipped on. A power had manifested itself after the trauma of that day. A power that Derek had yet to fully explore. A power normal humans shouldn't have. Derek was a fifteen-year-old, vengeful genius who had an interesting alchemical and electrical power of manipulation. Derek pushed the door open and started walking to school. "Well, let the day begin."

I loved this story mad some revisions for for him (First time writer) But I'm oh so proud of my Otooto!


	2. CH 2 Newgirl in Town

**Hey all! MrNinjaBallz here! I decided to try and do my own author's notes from now on. XP There's only one thing though. I think my story would be more interesting as a mirror to Hisankanpeki's if I wrote it in first person, so that's what I'll do. :D**

I walked with my hands in the pockets of my hoodie on the way to school. I had literally nothing to carry yet. The school came into sight, and I sighed, "Geez. Not like I need to go. I could make my teachers MY students." I pulled my schedule out and memorized it as I walked into the school.

I wish I could say something happened between that and fourth period, but nothing really did. I've got every single class with Rex. He's nerdy…and that's as detailed as it gets. He's really nerdy if you like using adverbs.

In fourth period, I had to go to Science class. I think the schedule said Earth Science or something. "Let's hope I meet someone interesting. Or that Rex will at least have a different class." I said to myself as I walked in.

"Wow. Need any batteries for that?" I whispered to myself as I walked over and sat down next to an interesting looking girl. I thought, _'She looks like she doesn't know what to do…Oh, she's a new student.'_ I forgot that I was still looking at her while I thought.

"What!" she barked at me, having noticed my stare.

I smirked, "Never seen red hair like that. You dye it that color?" I asked because I always dye my blonde hair black. I hate blondes.

She reached up and touched her hair, "No, it's natural." She looked mad now.

"Wow, you Irish?" I smiled outright, seeing if the girl had a sense of humor. She didn't.

"No, do I sound like it?" She sounded even madder. Great. Hopefully I would think of something soon. I didn't have time.

Rextar walked in and smiled at us, then ran over and sat on her other side. He sat way too close to her and said, "Hi, I'm Rex! You can call me Rextar though, and don't ask about the nickname either." He chuckled and nudged me, but I just sighed.

He reached for a handshake, and she actually did shake it, much to my surprise. He chuckled again and said, "You shake like a girly girl." He chuckled more. He was starting to annoy me and I had known him for years, so this poor girl must hate him already.

"So? Just cause I shake like that don't mean I'm like that." You said with a rather country accent as she glared at him.

Rex suddenly exploded into Pokemon and girls and more Pokemon, but he suddenly asked, "SO what's your bra size?"

At this I gritted my teeth and said, "Rextar go." I pointed across the room and hoped she hadn't heard him. He walked off, dejected, but not any worse than usual. I sighed, "I'm Derek, by the way, Derek Summers." I decided not to shake hands. I had killed several wristwatches doing that.

Just then the teacher started talking louder, and I started doing long division to keep my mind busy. I mean really? Lab procedures? I didn't think the general populace was THAT stupid.

The bell finally rang and I headed to lunch, still bookless, and got through the line. As I went to sit somewhere else, Rex rushed past me and sat across from the new girl. I sighed, thinking about Rex's overly eagerness, and went to sit next to her. She didn't appreciate.

I saw the new girl try to scoot away from me, so I scooted away from her too. You learn to avoid people when they all think you're arrogant. Which, I probably was a little. I tried to make nice though. "Can you believe the assignment that we have?" It was like 52 terms.

She looked away and started doodling, and I sighed again. _'I feel hated. Maybe I ought to leave her alone.'_ I thought. Suddenly I noticed that she started crying, but Rex beat me to it. Albeit, in his own way.

Rex asked, "Hey, why are you crying?" He leaned in to within kissing range when he asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and said, "Just missing someone, now get out of my bubble."  
>She glared at Rex again, and I sighed yet again.<p>

I grabbed Rex by the forehead, and shoved him back down onto his seat. I looked to the new girl and asked, "You draw really good." I wondered if that was grammatically correct. English wasn't my forte. She looked mad, but actually muttered a thank you.

I decided then what to call her. It was a real original name. Really. Really really original. It took all my wit and intelligence to create such an excellent nickname for her.

I didn't see Newgirl for the rest of the day, but I did see Rex…every single period. Yippee. I'd kill myself, but I found out my heart restarts itself. That kind of tickles though.

I saw Newgirl again when I walked outside after the end of school, and she was actually getting on a bike. "Damn. I thought I'd be the only motorcycle rider in town. Guess Newgirl's got me there." I was speaking with no one around me.

I walked over. "This yours?" I asked her. It was definitely a nice ride. Very, very nice. I wondered if Newgirl was rich.

"No, it's a friend's. He just let me borrow it for a while." I thought she looked uneasy, but I let it go.

"It's still nice." I said as I thought. _'Nicer than mine.'_ I saw she had already started leaving and I called out, "See ya tomorrow!" I smirked, wondering if Newgirl would be that way all year.

I turned and started walking home, bookbag in tow, knowing I'd spend my time working on my baby. "I still need to give it a name, don't I? Won't need my motorcycle after I'm finished, that's for sure." I chuckled as I realized I was talking to myself again. "I hope Newgirl gives me her name tomorrow." 

**Awesomesauce. Chapter 2 is now up. You don't have to review, or like it, but it is mandatory for you to have read it. Cuz you skipped to the bottom if you didn't already. Reviewing, liking, and reading it are all very much appreciated though. ^_^ Thanks for reading the newest installment of Altered!**


	3. CH 3 Crisis Averted?

**Hmm…I wonder who'll be my next biggest fan. Evidently, Hisankanpeki is my #1, but someone else has to review eventually. Onward!**

I barely had time to start walking home before my bracelet started throwing a fit. I had made a small electronic bracelet to alert of me three, separate, and highly important events. The security lasers being tripped would turn a green light on. The robot being turned on would turn the bracelet's light yellow. There was another color…

I looked down at my thin, black, currently vibrating bracelet, and a small red light came on. "Shit! I won't make it in time this time!" I took off running down the street, having left my bike in my garage this morning. I ran as fast as I could, hoping nothing would happen to my homemade Transformer. The red light meant the central power core was overloading…again…

I ran faster than someone running from a bomb blast, but in reality I was running into one. If I couldn't stabilize the core in time, it would collapse. It would provide all the amenities of a nuclear bomb, minus the fallout. I had to make it. 3 minutes, 22 seconds.

I couldn't believe I was already dealing with so much drama on my first day in school. It would've made me laugh, but the irony waned in contrast to the suspense. _'I should've gotten someone to give me a ride...' _I thought as I was passed by the fifth car from my high school. 2 minutes, 10 seconds.

I was panting. Human, genius, whatever I was, I still couldn't sprint for two straight miles. I caught sight of the bracelet again, and knew that I had to get there. I would be responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people if I didn't make it. So I knew I would have to, one way or another. 1 minute, 2 seconds.

The fence around the back of the junkyard came into sight once I turned a corner in the road. It would be close. Very very close. I ran up to the fence, jumped up, and threw myself over. _'My uncle probably just saw me on the security camera.'_ I thought as I rolled down a discarded car hood. He'd wanna talk to me later. I also saw Sonica and her bike at the entrance across the yard. Why was she here? 34 seconds.

I charged into my workshop, an old shed in the corner of the yard opposite the entrance, and I looked at my Transformer. The core was looping energy everywhere, knocking my computers around, shaking the very ground, humming very loudly, and putting off huge energy readings on my bracelet. Good thing no one around here could pick them up. I'd be in serious trouble. 23 seconds.

I prepared to start the shutdown process on my main computer, but suddenly the core let loose a minor EMP. My computers, and all electronics within miles, went down immediately. I stumbled over my words as I wondered what I could do. "Damn it! Um…Um…Oh!" 12 seconds.

I ran over to my robot and punched it in the shin, but my hand melted in as my power activated. It became the metal in the Transformer. I became the metal. I rushed my hand up the robot to the core and said, "Let's hope this works!" 4 seconds.

Instead of feeding electricity to activate currents like I normally did, I drained it. I was leeching away the energy of the core within my robot. The energy loops were receding, and the core's humming died down. The countdown kept going. "Come on, damn it! Stop! I'll just have to-" 1 second.

The core vanished. I had taken it all back inside me. Enough energy to power America for an hour had been reabsorbed back into my body where it had originally come from. Unfortunately, taking in or putting out lots of electricity hurt. And I was cringing. I was grasping my chest, trying not to scream as the energy dissipated within me. 0.01 seconds remaining. Spared.

I had apparently blacked out, because I woke up about ten minutes later. I pulled my arm free of my Transformer, and it reformed into my hand. I was sweating, both from the run, and the pain, and I could barely think. As I stepped back outside, I closed the doors to my workshop behind me.

I turned around, ready to go sleep and try to slow my heart rate, and Newgirl was standing there, holding her bike. I yelped, "Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered as I locked the door to my workshop.

She tried to see through the crack as I shut the double doors, "Hmm? Whatcha got in there? I don't think I've ever heard of a guy who's got a shed in his junkyard all to himself. Specially not one that big, eh, Derek? Why you all sweaty?"

I scowled, but didn't move. She hadn't talked at school."It's uh…small things. I like to tinker. Make contraptions and stuff like that. You know, as a hobby?"

Newgirl's bike beeped some, and I thought she had a phone. She looked down at the bike and said, "Uh huh…well…I was just stopping by cause I saw you running here. Wondered what the problem was." She paused, "Oh yeah, the power went out when I was talking to your uncle. Did it go off in there too?"

'_She talked to my uncle?'_ I gulped and said, "Uh, yeah. That's why I'm out here. Until the lights come back on." I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and said, "Well, thanks anyway. Can I get your name now?"

Newgirl narrowed her eyes and said, "You'll have it once I decide you can have it." With that, she turned, got on her bike, and drove slowly away.

I sighed, and fell to a slump against the shed door. I just averted two disasters in a twenty minute time span. "What else could possibly go wrong?" I heard her motorcycle fade into the distance as I pondered why she'd been so curious of my workshop. She didn't know…did she?

**Yes, this is my feeble newbie attempt at a cliff-hanger. XP I hope you all like it nonetheless. Chapter 3! Woo! **


	4. CH 4 Sharing and Caring

**I realized something recently. I haven't been very clear on what Derek or Rextar look like. Derek is taller than average, with medium length brown hair sorta stands up and out without gel, but that also hangs down in front of his green eyes. He's also in pretty good physical condition. Rextar is short, blonde, scrawny, and has big, brown eyes. Big like freaky looking big. Also, anything in bold is me, not Derek. Enjoy!**

I had my nightmare again, and that woke me up this time. It usually didn't. I turned to my clock and it read 5:35. "Ugh…I don't have to be awake for two more hours…" But then I caught sight of my calendar hanging on the wall.

August 21. The day I lost my everything. I sighed and struggled against tears as I recalled again the events of that day. "Heartlessly taken…Without so much as an apology…"

This day gave me new determination every time it came around. It reminded me of my hatred against those apathetic machines. I usually also worked extra hard today. Unfortunately, this year it fell on a school day.

I got up and got ready for school, and I wondered what Carl and Sarah thought about it. I hardly ever saw them, seeing as I lived in a small shed beside the garage, so I never got to ask. They lived at the house near the entrance, but I chose to live out here. Not that Carl cared where or with whom I lived.

I was ready for school at just 6, so I went to get some breakfast from Sarah. The best breakfast is the free kind that you didn't go to a diner early in the morning and have to pay for. Even if it was just Cheerio's. I tried not to dwell on today while eating…but it just kept coming back.

I finally decided just to walk to school again, seeing as that would kill some more time, but I still got to school way too early. I walked in to an empty gym, and I yawned, "Too early and too…boring." I almost lamented that my day was so boring compared to yesterday. Today shouldn't even be spent at school though.

I sat for a few more minutes in the far corner at the top of one side of the bleachers in the gym **(Woo. Lots of prepositions.)** while I waited and watched other people come in. I was silently thinking about how I could make up for lost time once I got home when Newgirl came in.

Newgirl came in and started drawing, but looked straight at me almost immediately. She glared at me. 'Does she wanna talk?' I thought, _'She seemed like she knew something yesterday.' _

Rextar suddenly appeared out of nowhere and basically layed on Newgirl from behind. Poor Newgirl. I smirked and I wish I knew what he was saying. He blathered on until the bell rang, but he also layed on her until then, so she took off.

The day passed without incident until fifth period, but I couldn't focus, so I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. In fifth period, I saw Newgirl again. I was starting to wonder why Newgirl was the only reason my days weren't normal.

I saw Rextar take my seat next to Newgirl and I growled. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I'd be damned if I let someone take something from me, today of all days. I stepped up behind him and said, "Rex, can you move? I want my seat."

Rextar didn't move, as he was too enthralled with himself while he talked about even more video games with Newgirl. I whispered, "I said-" I shoved the chair, sending him flying out of it. "Move." He looked back, but didn't say anything. Just like those robots…

I sat down in his chair (well, my chair) and Newgirl said hi. I looked at her like I'd heard complete insanity, then mumbled back under my breath. I thought, _'As arrogant as she was yesterday, she wants to talk to me?'_

A different emotion passed her face, and Newgirl asked, "What's the matter?" I bet she didn't even really care.

"Nothing," I muttered, not wanting to even talk to her right now.

She said, "You can tell me…Not like I'm going to make fun of you." But I still didn't want to talk. _'She's just like the rest. None of them care about what happened to me.'_ I thought. Then class started.

I actually tried to pay attention to the teacher but…I kept coming back to the thought of my parent's dead bodies...I shook my head to keep it away, and Newgirl passed me a note.

I read it, hoping to find something of value, but I didn't. She wrote, _'What's the matter?'_

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Newgirl was starting to become annoying. I wrote one word because I didn't feel like anything more.

I put, 'Anniversary,' and handed it back to her, not caring if the teacher saw or not. My hand writing was (unfortunately) pretty and girly, so it would just look like a conversation between her and some other girl.

She nearly put it back in my hand before I retracted it any. She asked, _'What anniversary?'_ Carl and Sarah hadn't told her?

I wrote, _'Parents' death.' _and handed her the note again. I thought, _'Now please just leave me alone now.'_ I laid my head down, and a note appeared between my forehead and the desk. _'Damn, she's fast…'_

Insanely fast, apparently. I opened the note to find a speech in it. _'I'm sorry. I know what it feels like. My parents died when I was just 4 years old. My brother had to take care of both of us for a while until he was able to go to boot camp. Sadly he's not here at the time. Care to share your story?'_

I barely got to read it all before the bell rang, but I knew the answer. I also knew how to answer. I once grew tired of people asking, so I typed it up and made multiple copies of the story of my parents' deaths for anyone who cared to ask. No one ever really cared though.

I stopped by my locker before lunch, dropped my books off, and grabbed a copy of the paper. I didn't get my money, as I wouldn't be eating today. I added a side note at the bottom of the page for her though.

I tried my best not to show it, but I hated that after all this time, remembering my parents' death still put me on the verge of tears. I walked up to Newgirl, and handed her the note.

It had the entire story, on it. The story I relived again and again in my sleep. Every detail, every little adjective and the addition. _'P.S. I'd like to trust you, but I still don't have your name, so make sure you throw this away when you're done. I don't need you pretending to care either.'_

After that, I just walked back out of the cafeteria. I wasn't in the mood for food, people, or school anymore. I checked myself out of the office, and walked out of the school. I was going home to work on my robot. I wanted my revenge and closure as soon as possible.

**Derek seems like kind of a jerk this time…XP Don't judge poor Derek! He's been through a lot. .**


	5. CH 5 Furry Fury

**Here we go everyone! Chapter 5!**

I got home quickly, hoping that I would be able to shake off this feeling by working. I always felt so…confused...angry…depressed…I don't even know. I just knew I needed to work to make it go away.

I walked in the front entrance, right past Carl, and he didn't even look up from his newspaper when he asked, "Dropping out already?" He smirked, and looked up from his paper.

I was glaring at him, and I stated coldly, "No. I just can't focus. What, with this being the anniversary of your brother's and my father's death and all, I figured you would know." I turned and walked away, leaving Carl pale and slightly hurt.

I almost didn't care, but I was a nice person. I would apologize to him before tomorrow probably. Either way, it wasn't his place to make fun of me. I had had to learn how to cope on my own.

Once I got to my workshop, I stopped because I saw a little kitten. There were all kinds of cats living in Carl's junkyard, and he let them stay because they ate all the rats and mice around the place.

I squatted down, knowing this kitten was barely old enough to stand seeing as it still had its kitten fuzz, and wondered how it got here. It mewled pitifully at me, and then proceeded to rub against my shoes. I felt an urge to pet it, but I had to work.

I sighed and said, "Sorry, fuzz ball, but I have a job I need to complete." I unlocked and opened the door to my workshop, but the fuzz ball followed closely behind.

I hadn't even taken two steps when the fuzz ball pounced on a wire and tried to chew it up. I scooped it up and said, "No, kitty, no. Don't chew those." I set it down, and walked over to some scrap metal I was going to use for my robot.

The Fuzz ball climbed up onto one of my desks, and walked all over the keyboard. I didn't even realize until I heard my computer announce, "Self-destruct sequence, initiated."

I whipped around and ran over to the computer, quickly reversing the Fuzz ball's accidental command. I sighed, put the Fuzz ball on the floor, and said, "Cat, we're going to have some words if you don't quit fiddling." I was starting to lose my cool. I really needed to work.

No sooner had I said these words did Fuzz ball run behind my desk and start peeing. Normally, I wouldn't have been angry, but when I looked I was pissed. Fuzz ball had peed on data and angles for my robot's movement, completely ruining it.

I grabbed my hair and yelled at the cat, "Damnit, out!" I grabbed the kitty roughly, merited a fuss in response, and walked to my door. I set Fuzz-ball down, and turned around. He ran back in.

I grabbed him again, and lightly tossed him further out my door. "GO! Go away now!" I started to close the door, already fuming, and Fuzz-ball snuck back in. I had had enough.

I scooped up Fuzz-ball with one hand, and reared back, getting ready to baseball pitch the kitten into the junkyard. As I was about to throw, what I was about to do hit me.

"I'm…about to throw a little Fuzz-ball…for doing nothing except what he knows to do…What am I doing?" I relaxed, and pulled Fuzz-ball close. He mewed again and started purring. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I shook my head, and took Fuzzball back inside and held him while he purred happily. He didn't know what I was gonna do either. I felt so bad. I sat down in a spinning chair with Fuzzball.

I looked up and saw the picture of my mom and dad on my desk. It had been taken a year before they died. I asked myself, "Do they know what I just thought of doing? Do they know how I get on this day every year?" I shook my head, thinking.

I knew vengeance wouldn't be what they wanted…but I couldn't stop that. I did know they would never want me to reduce myself to this level for it. I looked down at Fuzzball, who was now asleep.

I got up, and replaced Fuzzball on my chair so he could sleep. I didn't know what else to do with him. _'Maybe I should keep him?'_ I thought. I sighed and calmed down.

I thought back on how I had been earlier and said quietly, "Am I always like that? Or just on today? Should I apologize to everyone?" I walked over to my computers and shut them down while looking at my parents' picture.

I smiled, then looked at Fuzzball. It took a small, furry, silent, ignorant baby to teach me the error of my thoughts and methods. I didn't even realize I was being psychotic until just now. I wondered if mom and dad had sent this kitten, but just shook my head again. I physically shut off the lights.

I looked around the now darkened workshop and thought, _'From now on, until I'm finished with my vengeance, this'll be the one day of the year that I don't work. At least that way I honor them.'_ I looked over to Fuzzball, who had now all but officially been named and adopted, and silently thanked him.

I turned to leave the workshop, wondering if I should go back to school, but the clock on the wall said otherwise. School was already out, so I would have to wait until tomorrow.

Just then, I heard a loud knock on the door of my workshop. I sighed, figuring it was Aunt Sarah come to talk to me, so I opened the door and peeked my head out. It was Newgirl.

She looked me in the eye, then looked straight down at her shoes. She said, "Hey, Derek. Um…My name's Sonia Salvier…Can we talk?" She stepped back and motioned for me to come outside. I wondered what she had to tell me.

**And there you have it. Lessons, kittens, and names. All in one chapter. Join us next time for the latest installment of Altered!**


	6. CH 6 Source of Altercation

**Sorry loyal fans! I've not posted my story until today. I've been a little bit disorganized with my priorities lately… I'll make it up to you! Chapters will be longer and more detailed from now on! XP Not much longer, but definitely more detailed. Here we go! Please note, chapter title is not a typo. If ya don't know it, look it up. I had to. XP**

I looked over Newgirl, now apparently Sonia Salvier, and tried to read her emotion. She didn't seem to be mad at me…but she looked…regretful? Her light blue eyes seemed ready to cry at any moment. _'Has something happened?' _I thought. I decided to appease her.

I pushed open the creaky, rusty, sheet metal door I was hiding behind, and stepped out, closing it behind me. I threw the chain around the two rusty bar handles of the double doors, and locked them, hoping I had my key.

Sonia had turned and gotten onto her black and gold bike, and I noticed at once that now she had a similiarly colored sidecar. A smallish one at that. I went up to ask her what was up, but she thrust a matching spare helmet at me as she put hers on. I sighed, slightly confused but patient, and got in the sidecar with the helmet on.

Sonia started the bike and took off. Waaaaaay too fast. At least, for the little sidecar it seemed that way. I didn't check but it felt like at least twice the local speed limits. I asked her, "Where are we going?" but she just shrugged without looking. At this point I was severely confused.

We passed everything on the way through town. Everything I knew by name anyway. I started to realize that the town looked older, and I hadn't been to this part of my small town before. Sonia pulled into the parking lot of a now abandoned school building, if half-grass, half-gravel could even qualify as a parking lot.

I'll be the first to admit I'm an intelligent guy, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why Sonia had brought me here. I decided to remedy that. I asked, "Why are we…here?" I motioned for all the trashed buildings and complete lack of all life in the general vicinity.

I got of the sidecar when she got off the bike, and left my helmet on the seat. I at first noticed I had severely messed up my longish hair, but turned my attention back to her. She walked a few feet away, turned to me, and merely said, "For this." And motioned to the bike. Right before me and my eyes, the bike showed its true nature. All the little engine parts and chassis fragments split apart, and rearranged themselves.

I looked with awe upon Sonia's bike…a Transformer. I felt my face contort into rage. I thought, 'Does this one know about my plan? Only the Decepticons ever payed me a visit…maybe he's one of them.' I looked for his insignia, but saw none. Probably too angry to notice.

I turned on Sonia and hissed, "What are you trying to do? Kill me because your little friends missed killing me when they killed my parents?" I turned so I could see them both, and activated my power, just in case one of these scum made a move.

In an instant, the cells in my left hand replicated fifty-fold, broke into atoms, then into individual little electrons, protons, and neutrons. Then they reassembled into the heavy metal I thought of, Titanium, and replicated and reformed into a giant titanium blade. I had turned my left into my favorite weapon, a weapon I was quite adept at using.

Sonia took a step toward me, and nearly whispered. "We are not here to hurt you. I actually wanted to apologize for what happened even if it wasn't my fault…I know nothing I say or do will make the pain any less. But I lost my parents too when I was young…I know how it feels." It actually looked like it was hurting her to say it, because she was looking at me with some sorry-ass expression on her treacherous face.

I glanced at her, but then back at her bike. I huffed and thought, _'I won't fall for emotional ploys. I won't be that easy. I won't let her trick me into their trap.' _ Just as I was wondering the best course of action, I heard a low soft whisper that nearly stopped my heart. Sonia whispered, "I'm one of them…"

I turned slowly, to make sure it came from her, and it did. I felt fear grasping at my chest, like some sort of starving predator. I thought, 'They…They look like humans now too!' My breathing started accelerating. I didn't know where this was going, but I did know I couldn't fight off two of them.

She continued, not more than an instant having passed since she first said it, "I'm one of them. Some man named Prometheus turned me into a human when I crash landed here. I was looking for my brother." I felt afraid enough to run, but then I realized, 'She's sentient too…She knew she was taking advantage of me…She knew who she was and what I was…And she's lying! She's trying to get in my head again! Make me feel sorry for her! Bitch!'

I turned on her and glared. I wasn't afraid anymore. I planned on destroying her and her little friend, the bike. My right hand almost tore because of how fast I turned it into a blade too. I was good at one. I was downright deadly when dual-wielding. I took another step forward and gritted my teeth, preparing to begin my revenge a little early.

I took my third and final step forward, and my mind suddenly cleared. Maybe it was battle clarity. Maybe it was just a stroke of luck. Maybe it was an act of God, who had seemed to have forgotten me so far. Anything you call it, my mind cleared, and I had one more thought.

I suddenly thought, _'Wait. She wouldn't have hesitated if he were a Decepticon.'_ I looked up at Sonia's "bike" Transformer, and now saw a small Autobot insignia on its shoulder. _'Autobot…weren't those supposed to be the good guys? Hmm…I have only been thinking of Decepticons when I thought Tranformers all my life…That doesn't excuse the ones who crashed into my house, but…Maybe…Maybe…' _My eyes grew wide.

I nearly shouted, "Wait!" A wide, very deceiving, smile spread across my face. A grin that would pave the way for my revenge, one way or another. "If you're one of them…then you can help me with something." I turned my hands back into…well…hands…and took my first step to revenge.

I laughed and said, "You wanna prove to me that you're sorry? Teach me. Teach me everything you know about Decepticons, I'll help you destroy them, and I'll let it go. Help me build my revenge, my Tranformers, and you'll have proved that you mean well." I was leaping for joy in my head, but a dark hatred-fueled joy at that.

I doubted that she would prove to me that they were different. None of them cared about individual humans. The Autobots all cared about the planet. The PHYSICAL planet. The earth, trees, water, animals, everything that they wanted on THEIR new home. Not us. Not the humans. We were extra. Granted that was more care then the Decepticons had, it still wasn't enough to merit forgiveness.

I looked up at her Transformer, seeing as he hadn't moved since he first changed over, and smiled. It would be a true pleasure. I would either have incredibly strong allies, or all them dead at my feet from the teachings of one. Either way, I won. I fought a chuckle as I approached Sonia.

I reached my hand out for a shake, hoping that they at least knew customary things, and asked, "Do we have a deal, Sonia Salvier?" I looked her over, and she didn't seem very sure. She seemed hesitant, and troubled. I gulped, feeling as though she were already smart enough to have figured it out, but was soon reassured.

She smirked unhappily, took and shook my hand briefly, like she didn't like touching humans, and said, "I really want to help you…Just please be sure to listen to me…We're not all the way you think we are." She turned back to her bike and said, "Come on, Prowl. He knows. You can speak ya know."

Prowl was his name huh? Prowl turned to me, and his facial features moved. Was he…furrowing his eyebrows at me? Prowl turned back into a bike, and Sonia got on. She looked up to the sun, now setting, and said, "Derek…get in. I'll take you home or…something…"

I got in the sidecar, noticing it revved when I got in, and noting how akward talking to me seemed to be for her. I would have to remember that she and I weren't even both biological. I thought, _'Sonia looks so real…hmph…Useless disguise if they can't even keep their mouths shut.' _I took a deep breath and readied myself for what was to come.

**Well, there ya go! An extended, dramatically more descriptive, new chapter of Altered. Enjoy and see ya next time!**


	7. CH 7 In Other News

**Yeah, so ten days later…I think…XP I lost track. Sorry fans! The ones that remain I mean. I just fail. XP No excuse this time…Anyway, here we go. It's gonna be pretty short and a little slow too. **

For being just after dusk, it was cold enough for a jacket, but I didn't have one. The wind made it a lot worse. While being driven home, I looked up at the stars and pondered to myself. 'I can't believe I'm so close. I didn't ever think I'd be this close this quickly.' I smiled, almost in spite of myself, but closed my eyes and waited until we got to Carl's junkyard.

Sonica was mumbling quietly to the bike, I inferred, because it was beeping and clicking back. I wondered what she said but I decided not to ask. I had a feeling she was much smarter than I thought she was…but I didn't know why. Sonica just didn't seem…teenaged. I honestly didn't know what exactly Sonica was.

I opened my eyes and remembered our handshake. 'Her hand wasn't warm, but it was soft. Like…a normal hand I guess…' I flexed my hand, 'Like I remember what those feel like…I felt her core though. I wonder if she noticed that I checked that. That definitely wasn't a heart…' I had sent a nearly undetectable current into Sonica when we touched to check her story. She probably felt it though.

I shook my head and noticed we had arrived. The rickety, broken entrance, sign, and one single, solitary, functioning streetlight within a block of here stood awaiting my arrival...our arrival. Sonica looked at me, parked her bike whose name I forgot, sighed, and said, "Well…here's your stop Derek. Guess I'll see you tomorrow…Get out…" I did as I was told, picking up on how tense she was, and walked inside waving.

She drove off, not bothering with the speed limit or the fact that it was dark out now, but I didn't care. Much. I would've preferred getting in by using stealth. I never got the chance.

All the lights in Carl's and Sarah's place flew on, leading to the front door, and the front door flew open. Carl stormed out and stormed right up to me. Oh, here we go…Carl grabbed my shoulders and looked positively furious. "Derek, where the hell were you! Ungrateful little punk!"

I sighed, preparing my defense, but as I was about to speak, Carl's face softened considerably. He looked down, let go of me, and said, "Just…call or something next time. Sarah was worried about you…or something…Come on in once you're done at your…place." He patted my shoulder, then turned and walked back inside. I stood there mouth agape.

Sarah came to the window, holding her hands close to her chest, and like gasped or something when she saw me. Her eyes got teary, and Carl went over and consoled her. I was beyond thoroughly confused now. I had gone days without coming home before, but I hadn't even been gone hours.

Carl and Sarah walked away from the window, back to bed I presume, and I let myself in. "What…in the world…was that all about?" I shook my head, locked the door, and plopped down on Sarah's musty, old-people smelling couch. I tried to imagine what must have happened, but I grabbed the remote to Carl's amazingly out of place plasma and flipped it on. I didn't have to imagine long.

The local news was still on from where Carl and Sarah had been watching it, and the middle-aged anchor was horrible head was all dramatically speaking. I decided to listen for kicks. He said, "Reports of attacks are still coming in now from other towns in the area, including Windsor, Dearborn, Livonia, and Warren. Local law enforcement has determined that the attacks are concentrated around Detroit, but the cause of the attacks is as of yet undetermined."

"The assailants have been identified as Decepticons, Transformers whose purpose we know all too well. All the victims have survived these vicious attacks, and all but one are in critical condition. The targets are all male, Caucasian, and between the ages of 14 and 18. Several victims reported hearing the Decepticon attackers asking for 'The Suit.' but none can elaborate on this. More details as they appear."

I turned the TV off, and froze. My brain had trouble rendering what I had just learned into actual thoughts. 'Decepticons…attacking…people like me…Oh shit! They know! They know and they're coming!" I leapt over the couch and out the door, not bothering to close it behind. Had to make sure it was off and ok.

I panted, again running to my robot, again worried about the core, and hoped they hadn't already detected it. They'd never find it if they couldn't lock on to the the core's energy signature. I unlocked the doors to my shop as soon as I got there, hoping there weren't any Decepticons nearby.

I ran around the workshop, shutting down computers, flipping switches, pulling levers, and unplugging cords, hoping to achieve complete electromagnetic silence. The core died out, not being fed anymore energy, and I sat in the darkness panting. Just wait. Just had to wait.


	8. CH 8 Bad Things Happen in Threes?

**XP I've just all kinds of fail. I promise to keep writing, everyone! It just seems to be more drawn out then it was to start with. Anywhere, let's go!**

I was afraid to move. They might already be nearby. I couldn't use my power. That would raise my body heat and generate electricity. I couldn't use anything in my shop to check for Decepticons, because that would be easily traced. No radar, no sonar, and definitely no EMP. That still doesn't work on Transformers…

I slowly lowered myself down to the cold, hard, dirt floor, and I sat with my arms around my legs breathing slowly and quietly. I didn't know how far away they were, and for all I knew they were already in the workshop with me. Some of them could be that small. Especially the one that kept paying visits to check on it.

I had seen him dozens of times around the city snooping, searching, and trying to find the source of the energy that I and my project put off. Soundwave, as I hear it. I've heard he works directly under the Decepticon leader. I was sure I caught him staring at me one time, like he knew. Knowledge is power in his case…

I shook my head, trying not to dwell on it. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself, and I fell straight to sleep. I woke up late next morning, still sitting in the exact same position. I looked around my workshop, found everything intact, and sighed. "Maybe…Maybe I should lay low for awhile. They can't find something that won't register." I flipped my security system on, put on the bracelet, and grabbed my wallet off of one of the desks.

I left my workshop, locking it on the way out, and began to walk back to Carl's when my hands suddenly flared with pain. A sharp, deep, burning pain that I instantly felt from my fingertips up to my elbow. It was a level of pain people don't live to tell about usually, but I knew what it was.

I felt to my knees, and hunched over, holding my hands out in front of me as the pain increased. I bit down, trying not to scream. I hated when I had attacks. I looked at my arms, barely blurry but unclear, very light, wavering oh-so-slightly, and hoped it would end soon. Each time it happened, it was hurting worse and worse.

I had come to discover several years ago, that my powers, whatever they were, came with a price. Whenever I used my power, I created atomic instability. Being able to turn my atoms into any other atom made the bonds in those atoms react violently at some point afterwards. I was literally risking my own disintegration.

I started my project with an immature wish for power and vengeance on my mind, but now I did it partly to ensure I would not die. If I couldn't survive long enough to achieve my long, it would be in vain. My power was useful, but double-edged. My project, my Transformer, besides being a possible partner should I decide to give it sentience, would be like a deadly suit of armor, with me and my powers as a last resort.

I was now lying on my side, panting, my arms spiking like soundwaves, and I could feel it. If it didn't stop soon, I would have to remember what atoms I was made of, and attempt to reform my arms from scratch. I'd never done that before, but it wasn't lessening.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth to scream, but it instantly stopped, just as it had began. I was panting hard, sweating, tears streaming down my face, and I opened my eyes. With the background of a sideways junkyard, I could see my arms. My cherished, atomically intact, invaluable arms.

I stood as best as I could, and sat down on the nearest flat piece of scrap metal. I flexed my fingers, turned and bent my wrists, bent my elbows, wondering if I would even survive the next attack. I wiped my face and thought, _'Jesus, what else can go wrong? I can't work on my robot, or use my powers. Great. What do I do then?'_

I got up and looked up at the sky, but quickly looked down. "It's at least noon. Stupid sun." There was no breeze, but I could hear the hustle and bustle of town. It was a normal Saturday. "Normal…Maybe I should go to the mall or something." I looked down, realizing the jeans and shirt I was wearing was the same stuff I wore for the past few days. I didn't own anything else so it never occurred to me.

I brushed myself off, trying to make myself look semi-presentable, and started walking toward the mall. It wasn't that far away, but it wasn't somewhere I liked to frequent. WAAAAAAAAAAY too many people for my taste. If I had taken my bike I would've never found a place to park. Need a walk to calm down anyway.

Once I got to the mall, I walked straight for the nearest place that looked like it sold guys clothing. I didn't know anything about clothes. Aunt Sarah usually picked stuff out, not that I minded. I decided two more pairs of jeans and three shirts would suffice. I walked inside the small store and started looking for the stuff I wanted.

It was a dimly lit store, like they wanted a specific theme or something. Most of the clothes were a little more expensive than I figured they'd be, but nothing extraordinary. There were TV screens with some live views of some west coast beach, but those were just stupid. I sighed, wondering if I even needed clothes that people made this big a deal about.

When I turned around to leave, I heard a higher-pitched female voice say, "Oh, Derek! Heeeeyyy!" I turned back and saw a girl, around 5'7", with long blonde hair, who was very slightly on the chubby side, rather busty, and wearing a floor-dragging denim skirt. It was a girl from school; Kayla. I was more surprised by her wearing the denim skirt then her inability to see her toes.

Kayla was a girl Rextar was friends with that I knew too. She was fairly cute and I for one considered her pretty, but I hadn't really spoken to her since Rextar introduced me to her. If my IQ were hypothetically 200, hers wouldn't even be half, so she and I didn't have much to talk about.

From across the store, she jogged up to me and said, "Hiiieee! We haven't talked in like forever! What's up?" She smiled a toothy grin, holding one of her hands with the other, which was holding a bag, and she was looking up to me like she was expecting something.

I smirked awkwardly, trying to be courteous but not liking talking, and said, "Just doing some browsing. I came to the conclusion that I needed some new clothes. But I was just about to leave."

Kayla giggled and said, "Oooo! I wanna help! I've never shopped for a boy before!" She grabbed my hand, basically ignoring societal conceptions of her actions, and dragged me deeper into the store. "Okay, so what are you looking for?" She looked up to me happily.

I sighed, but she was still smiling. Who was I to deny a girl such a small happiness? I still need stuff anyway, and she could help. "I was thinking a couple pairs of jeans and a few shirts." I attempted to free my hand, but she dragged me toward the guy's clothing.

After having gotten me two different colors of jeans, three t-shirts, one long sleeve shirt, and one hoodie that I payed less than a hundred dollars for altogether, Kayla dragged me out of the store. "That was so much fun! Thanks for letting me help Derek!"

"No, thank you for helping me, Kayla. I don't think I would've purchased all this so cheaply on my own." I wondered how buying clothes for a friend could be considered fun, but she decided to answer my mental question with a question of her own.

Kayla looked down, then said, "I actually have something to ask..." She turned to face me, still smiling, took a step back, turning back and forth, and asked, "Hey, Derek…would you go out with me?"

**The withdrawn Derek, with a possible girlfriend! *gasp* Reviews would be nice, as your opinions may or may not determine the answer! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!**


	9. CH 9 Bridges Burned

**Hey, everyone! It's been a while, I haven't died, and I'm still writing. Some. Woo! Here goes.**

I make one-hundred-and-one averages for the year in every class at my school without even trying. I can do long division with mixed numbers. I can name every element and recite every fact there is to know about it. And I have powers and an understanding of those powers that make modern science books as truthful those gossip rags they call magazines. But for all the intelligence in the world, I couldn't fathom or process what had just been asked of me.

I looked at Kayla and felt a strange mix of excitement, relief, and confusion that I had never known. I looked her over and said, "Um…well…" I was struggling to believe that I had heard what I thought heard, so I almost wanted to ask her if she could repeat it.

I thought in a flurry, 'Is she serious? She just asked me out? Is she genuine or is it a joke? Should I say yes? Do I even like her? What should I say then? It would be nice to have a girlfriend. She is really cute. Maybe she's smarter than I thought.' I also wondered how much time has passed since she asked.

Kayla's smile flattened a little and she giggled, "Sooo? How about it?" She looked completely genuine. I decided it wouldn't hurt. I smiled, about to say yes, and she opened her mouth and smiled, expecting a yes from me.

Just then I felt this ominous feeling of being observed, with slight hint of malice thrown in. I didn't have much time to react. Suddenly I saw a blur in the crowd of people around us, and something had grabbed my arm. It didn't move though. I looked and was surprised to see Sonica. Smiling widely.

She said, "Hey, _boyfriend._ Whatcha up to? Who's this? Oh, my watch broke, is this the right time?" She held up her arm, pulled down the sleeve, and she had a watch that was obviously broken. Her arm though had something written on it. 'Play along or you will die.' I gulped, but she squeezed my arm hard, and put the other arm down. She was still smiling.

I stammered, "Hey. Yeah, looks like it is. This is…Kayla. She was just helping me with some shopping. See?" I held up the bags and smiled. I really didn't want to die, and Sonica obviously knew something I didn't.

Sonica said, "Really? Sounds fun! And if my watch is right, we have to be somewhere in a few minutes. Remember?" She nodded towards the nearest entrance, and she seemed uncomfortable. I hoped she was acting.

"Yes, I do actually. But thank you for reminding me." I turned to Kayla, "So…I'm sorry Kayla. Looks like the answer's no…" I shrugged, just now regaining my composure.

Kayla smirked and sighed, "Too bad. Maybe some other time then." She turned to Sonica and said, "Better hold onto this one, girl. He's a keeper." She turned and walked away, probably just to shop some more. She seemed to think she and Sonica were already friends. I wondered if they'd talked before.

Sonica giggled and said, "Bye-bye!" She started pulling me towards the entrance. As soon as she had me outside, I opened my mouth to speak but she seemed to have something to say first. She shoved me off of her so hard that I lost my breath, and I fell to the ground on my back. She said, "Don't ever make me do that again! Ugh!"

I blinked, feeling jetlagged, but sat up and asked, "Ok…What the HELL was that all about? Do you understand what you just interrupted!" I blinked, remembering her arm, "Is something wrong? Was a Decepticon in there?"

She crossed her arms and glared at me. She said, "No, there wasn't. Anyway, I understand full well. I also understand that you couldn't help yourself either." She sighed and said, "If you want me to teach you, you're gonna have to be able to focus. Having her and her…urges…around wouldn't help at all!"

I stood up, and asked, "What's that supposed to mean? She liked me!" I felt both angry and stupid. Stupid for just willingly giving up on a girlfriend. Angry because I felt misled.

Sonica just bluntly said, like it was a cancer in me she knew about, "She just wanted to ask you out to mate with you. Pheromones were rolling off of her in waves. She intended on dumping you afterwards too. I could tell that just by seeing her eyes."

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, but then I asked, "And…how is that a bad thing?"

Sonica huffed and said, "You can't fight Decepticons if you're not the master of your own emotions. Either while dating her, or after finding out she used you, you wouldn't have been in the frame of mind to focus. It was for your own good." Sonica turned away, looking completely pissed.

I was about to rebuttle angrily, but I thought about was she said. Sonica was right. I hated to find out I was wrong about something. I mumbled, "Oh, yeah…well…thanks…" That was oddly human of her to care.

Sonica glanced back, and said, "We're not friends. I'll make that perfectly clear. The only reason I did this was because I refuse to teach someone not devoted to their studies. That's all." She turned completely to face me and let her arms drop.

I pursed my lips slightly, hardly surprised, then said, "I wouldn't expect you to want to be friends with me. I only want your help." I paused and thought, then asked, "By the way, why would I have died?"

Sonica's eye winced and she stamped her foot. She angrily shouted, "I would've killed you if you had made me look like a fool, you idiot! That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced!" Sonica stopped, then sighed.

She stepped up to the curb and Prowl drove up out of nowhere. Sonica got on and thumbed at the sidecar, "Come on. Prowl says we should take you back home and start these lessons. The sooner they start the sooner they end."

I looked back into the mall, for whatever reason, then walked over and got in. "Aren't you guys at least glad I'm on your team?" I settled into my seat, for some reason already used to the sidecar.

The radio dial on Prowl turned to the opposite end, outside the range of channels, and the radio said, "That remains to be seen, Summers." Prowl had finally spoken to me, and his words were hardly settling at all. He started driving away from the mall and toward the junkyard.

**There ya go. One hot, fresh, steaming chapter. Voila! R/R and stuff people!**


End file.
